Buachham
Buachham (amtli Puchheim) is a Stod im obaboarischn Landkroas Fiarstnfoidbruck. De Stod is zwoagetoit in Buachham Ort und Buachham Bonhof. Buachham Ort is da oide, landwirtschaftli geprägte Ort und Buachham Bonhof, friaras Buachhama Moos gnennt, is erscht am End vom neinzehntn Joorhundert entstondn. Da Untaschied zwischn Buachham Ort und Buachham Bonhof is wia Dog und Nocht. Auf da oan Seit an boarisch geprägtn Ort mit oidn Ortskern und auf da ondern Seit as städtisch geprägte Buachham Bonhof mid Hochhausviertl. thumb|left|De Kirch Maria Himmelfahrt z'Buachham Ort Geographie und Verkehrslog Buacham liggt im eiserstn Ostn vom Landkroas Fiarstfoidbruck, ummara 8 km estli vo Bruck und 18 km westli vo Minga. Bis de Ortsumgähung 2010 fertig worn is, is de B2 durch Buachham Ort ganga. Ietz laffts sidli nebam Ort vorbei mid am achzk Metta langa Tunnel am Parsberg. Iwa de S-Bon (S4) is Buachham mid seim S-Bonhof aa guad am MVV ogschlossn. Wirtschoftstandort Buachham hot momentan 2.289 Gwerbebetrieb. Mid a Gwerbesteir vo rund 13,5 Mio. Eiro (2006) is de Stod oane vo de wirtschoftle bedeitnstn im Landkroas Fiarstnfoidbruck (Bruck). De Landkroas Fiarstnfoidbruck, Dachau, Starnberg und de Landeshauptstodt Minga wern vom Boarischn Wirtschoftsministerium und da Industrie- und Handlskamma ois a Region gseng, de bsunders stark is im Bereich Laser/Optik/Photonik. Zwoa vo ocht Unternehma (Scanlab, Alphalaser) de woitweid in eanam Bereich fiahrnd san, hom se im Buachama Gwerbegebiet ogsiedlt. Aus dem Bereich san no mehra Betriebe z'Buachham. Nochbargmoana Im Nordostn is Buachham Bonhof mid Greemzoi zammgwogsn. Im Osten liggt Aubing und domit aa de Stodt Minga, im Sidn Germering. Sidwestli liggt Oiing, im Westn Eichenau und im Nordn Oiching. Gschichte De Gengd vo Buachham is scho in da vorchristlichn Zeit bsiedlt worn. De oitestn Siedlungsspurn reicha zruck bis in de Bronzezeit vor 3000 bis 4000 Joor. Mid Luftbuidarchäologie hot ma am Mausågga a spaadkoitische Viereckschanzn ausm erschtn oda zwoatn Joorhundat vor Chr. entdeckt Internationale Archäologie: Die bronze- und eisenzeitliche Besiedlungsgeschichte der Münchner Ebene Aus der Geschichte Puchheims. Es hom oiso aa Koitn und spaada Rema in da Gengd vo Buachham glebt. Vo de Rema hot ma de Reste von a Villa rustica und Goid- und Suibaminzn aus da Zeit um 15 vor Christus gfundn. As erschte Moi is Buachham zwischen 948 und 957 ois "Puohheim" in a Freisinga Kirchaurkund aufgrschrim worn. Um 1494 werd a Burgstoi vo Buachham ans Kloschda Fiarschtnfoid vakafft. An Burgstoi ausm Mittloita find ma nebam Germaringa Sää aufm Parsberg. Den hot ma lange Zeit foisch ois Rema- oda Koitnschanzn ogseng und werd oft aa heit no so gnenntArbeitskreis Kultur, Brauchtum, Geschichte: Puchheim: Die Gemeinde in alten Bildern und Plänen. Verlag: Geiger-Verlag, Horb am Neckar. Buachhama Moos - Buachham Bonhof In da Gengd vom heitign Buachham Båhnhof hot se vui Joohundate nix do. Es war oafoch a Moos oda Nidamoor wo ma in de Kriag ois Vasteck gnutzt hot. Vor oim in de Kriagsjoor 1808/09, im fimftn Koalitionskriag gega de franzesischn Truppm, hom se dortn vui Buachhama vasteckt. Erscht so ob 1840 hot ma im Buachhama Moos ogfangt, Torf zstecha und ob 1870 hot ma gschaugt dort aa Oggaland z'gwinna und erschte Haisln z'baun. 1869/70 is de Båhnlinie auf Memmingen durchs Buachhama Moos baut worn und am 1. Mai 1896 hot Buachham a Hoitestoi kriagt. Zwoa Joor spaada, am 1. Juli 1898, is daraus a Station fia Personen- und Nahvakehr worn und am 1. Mai 1900 a voiwertiga Båhnhof. Mid da Båhnstation is Buachham Båhnhof wirtschaftli intressant worn. 1897 is de Hausmullverwertung München GmbH grindt worn. Se hot 85 ha Grund im Buachhama Moos kafft und dort de "Hausmullfabrik" baut. Am 1.7.1898 is de Fabrik in Betrieb gnumma worn und hotn gonzn Obfoi ausm Raum Minga kriagt. Fias Vaarwadn und Entsorgn hot ma 1901 scho rund 200 Leit ogstoit ghobt und a Toi davo hot se z'Buachham Bonhof ogsiedlt. De Hausmullfabrik is na bis 1949 glaffa. Durch de Hausmullfabrik is Buachham schnoi bekannt worn. No bekannta is da Ort worn, wia am 22. Mai 1910 de mingara "Academie der Aviatik" as Flugfoid Buachham eigweicht hot. Buachham hot domit den erschtn Flugplotz in gonz Bayern kriagt. De Akademie hot fia rund 60.000 Reichsmark a 38 ha großs Mooswiesnglände in da Gengd vo da heitign Lager-, Birkn- und Oipmstraß kafft. Insgsamt hot se umara 700.000 Reichsmark ausgebm und domit aa an Flugplotz aufbaut. Baut worn is unta andam a großs Hallnrestaurant fia 3000 Leit, a 80 m lange hoizane Startbåhn und a 4 km lange, 2,5 m hohe Betonmaur, de an Flugplotz eigrenzt hot. Am Flugblotz hots aa no a Zweigwerk vo de Otto-Werke gem. Fia de domolige Zeit war da Flugblotz mid seine Flugschaun ebbas gånz bsundas, und vui Leit san vo weit herkemma, um se des ozschaung. Bei manche Flugschaun san bis 50.000 Leit kemma. Bsunders begeistert warn de Leit, wia 1913/14 da Kunstfliaga Adolphe Pégoud noch Buachham kemma is und seine Loopings und Sturzflige zoagt hot. Mim Ausbruch vom 1. Woitkriag is as Flugfoid aufgebm worn und im Novembar 1915 hot mas nacha vakafft. thumb|right|Russnfriedhof an da Lågastraß Scho 1914 is endschiin worn ausm Flugfoid a Kriagsgfanganenloga zmacha und im Herbschd san scho de erschtn Kriagsgfanganen ins naie Låga kemma. As Loga is schnoi ausbaut worn und im Lenz 1915 warn scho ummara 10.000 Gfangane im Låga. De Zoi is bis zum End vom Kriag auf 24.764 ogsting. Davo warn 10.692 Franzosn und 14.072 Russn. Zamm mid ara Wåchmånnschåft aus 3800 Leit is na ziemli eng herganga. De Gfanganen ham in Buachham und in de Nachbaorte wia z.B. Oiing und Oiching beim Bau vo Bruckn, Straßn, Entwässerungsgrem und in da Låndwirtschåft arbatn miassn. Zwischn 1915 und 1919 san 585 Gfangane im Låga gstarm, de mehran davo on da Spanischn Grippe im Joo 1918. Beerdigt hot mas auf am Grundstick on da Lågastraß, am heitign Russnfriedhof. An Nama Russnfriedhof hod da Gfanganengodsogga griagt, wei nur no de 321 beerdigtn Russn dort blim san. De beerdigtn Franzosn hot ma noch Frankreich iwafiahrt. Vawoitung Im Joo 1442 werd oamolig bschrim, daß Buachham a Darfgricht ghobt hot. Trotzdem hot Buacham nia a Hofmark ghobt und hot gerichtsmassig bis 1852 zu Starnberg gheart. Longe Zeit is Buachham oafoch a Dorfgmoa gwen und hot domid koa politische Soibstvawoitung ghobt. Mid'm neí grindtn Kenigreich Bayern is Buachham 1808 zum Steirdestrikt Germering kemma. Mid a eignen Pforrei und mehra wia 250 Eiwohna hots Buachham scho oiss ghobt, wos nochm Gmeindeedikt vo 1818 fiar a Ruralgmoa (Landgmoa) braucht hot. Domid is Buachham 1818 a Ruralgmoa mid Soibstvawoitungsrechtn und Gmoavasammlunga worn. An Burgamoaschta hots soim no ned gem owa an Gmoavorsteha. Mid da Gmoaordnung vom 29.4.1869 is a wichtige Neireglung im Gmoarecht kemma. Domid hot Buachham wia ondre Landgmoana aa an Burgamoaschta kriagt Arbeitskreis Kultur, Brauchtum, Geschichte: Puchheim: Die Gemeinde in alten Bildern und Plänen. Verlag: Geiger-Verlag, Horb am NeckarHistorisches Lexikon Bayerns. As Arbatszimma vom Burgamoaschta war domois no ned in am Rådhaus sundan in da Gmoakanzlei und de widerum im Schuihaus. Wia na z'Buacham Bonhof boid mehra Leid wia z'Buachham Ort glebt hom, is 1946 de Gmoakanzlei auf Buachham Bonhof valegt worn. Dort is vo 1946 bis 1955 in da 1930 bautn Schui (am heitign Jugendzentrum JUZ) untabrocht gwen und vo 1955 bis 1966 im 1955 fertiggstoitn Erweiterungsbau (heitzdog Birgatreff)Arbeitskreis Kultur, Brauchtum, Geschichte: Puchheim: Die Gemeinde in alten Bildern und Plänen. Verlag: Geiger-Verlag, Horb am Neckar. Seit 1966 hot Buachham a eigens Råthaus und seit der Zeit hot se vui do. Buachham und voroim Buachham Bonhof is stark gwågsn und am 17. Mai 2011 is Buachham Stod worn. Gmoapartnaschåftn Buachham hot 4 Partnastädte. De erschtn zwoa warn 1991 Nagykanizsa und Zalakaros in Ungarn. 1992 is Attnãng-Buachhãm in Owaeschdareich und 2006 Salo in Finnland dazuakemma. Oanzlnochweis Biacha * Arbeitskreis Kultur, Brauchtum, Geschichte: Puchheim: Die Gemeinde in alten Bildern und Plänen. Verlag: Geiger-Verlag, Horb am Neckar. ISBN 3-89570-428-8 * Michael Schefzik: Die bronze- und eisenzeitliche Besiedlungsgeschichte der Münchner Ebene, Rahden/Westf. 2001, ISBN 3-89646-343-8 * Dr. Bernhard Stör und Traudl Albrecht: Die Mundart von Puchheim und Umgebung (Landkreis Fürstenfeldbruck) Im Netz * * * Stod Buachham